


Humans survive in the Boiling Isles

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Horror, Humor, Mild Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Despite Eda and King's warnings, Luz discovers that humans survived in the demon realm.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Luz was watching a horror movie on her phone.

Eda said "Luz what are you doing"

Luz said "I was watching a horror movie about two humans who survived the night with demons"

King said "Yeah right ha! humans came to the Boiling Isles and survived the bad things that happen to them"

Eda said "Give me that!"

Eda took Luz's phone and sees the humans.

Eda said "Ugh typical humans had to use their brains to survive"

The first flashback opens

A woman was walking her dog but a skeleton chopped her dog's body in half.

A woman screamed

But a dog reattached her lower half.

The second flashback opens

A man was sleeping as a worm crawled into his ear

A worm crawled to a pink brain but he hears a voice.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!"

And the final flashback 

A teenage girl was reading a book but a tree demon bites on her head and ate her brain.

A teenage girl shrugs and continued to read

A tree demon facepalmed

Flashback closes

Luz shuddered

Luz shakes her head

Luz said "Can I have my phone"

Eda facepalmed


	2. Chapter 2

Luz opens a book

Luz began to read

Flashback opens

A baby girl was crawling out of her crib and sees a door with a eye.

Suddenly a door opens.

A baby girl crawled into a portal.

"Uh-oh?"

A demon was selling ice cream

A baby girl whimpers

A butterfly demon was flying with his spine exposed.

A baby girl started crying

A black cat walked to her

A baby girl stopped crying

A baby girl began to tickle a black cat causing it to purr.

A baby girl laughed

Flashback closes

Luz gasped "The babysitter leave poor little Inez to go to a demon realm!"

But she hears a baby laugh

It turns out to be a toddler aged girl with dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. 

Luz said "Hi Inez"

Inez squealed in delight and hugged Luz

Luz said "Okay okay you can stop now"


	3. Chapter 3

Luz was reading a book but she felt like someone puts its hands on her head.

A tree demon was about to eat her brain but he sniffed.

A light blue sparkle coming out of Luz's head.

A tree demon screamed in disgust

A tree demon shoved Luz and walked away in anger.

Black demonic birds flying around Luz's head.

Luz shakes her head

Boscha said "Well well well hello human how's your survival test!"

Boscha's friends laughed

Luz said "It was great but terrifying a tree demon was about to eat my brain but he reacts to my sweet sparkle that coming out of my head."

Boscha laughed "You're a dork human"

Boscha and her friends walked away laughing.

Luz let out a sad sigh

Later

Luz walked into the Owl House and started reading.

A demonic moth flies into Luz's head through her ear

Luz hears a voice echoing in her head

"P.U. What is this smell!?"

A demonic moth flies out of Luz's ear

Luz continued reading a book

The End


End file.
